Darth Padme
Padme's end It was a dark time for the galaxy, the Jedi have been wiped out, Anikan had turned to the dark side. Padme's funeral had just ended, their was no one on the planet of Padme's grave. There was all of a sudden a loud crumbling sound as the ground cracked opened, black smoke had exited the crack in the ground and started to take a human shape ( still was smoke ) the Black smoke started to speak " I have been waiting to be freed for 300 years, I must find a empty body with no soul " he started looking around until he found Padme's tomb, he opened it and reviled the beautiful Queen of Naboo, the spirit spoke "This body will do just fine " and the spirit traveld up Padme's nose and padme's body began skaking, Padme sat up and opened her eyes, but instead of her lovely brown eyes they were Red Sith Eyes, it worked the spirit had a body. A body shouldn't go to waste The Spirit in Padme's body stood up and struggled to walk, The spirit left the tomb and entered a abondend ship. "Maybe I can use this to get of the Planet " the spirit said and started to ship. While the ship was warming up the spirit set the ships cordinets to a ancient Sith temple, the ship was warmed up and the Spirit took off. Their was a long Journey ahead, so the spirt started checking out its new body. It felt its new soft skin and slowly stroked the bodies breasts, the body gave out a loud moan. The Sith Temple The ship arrived at the Sith temple and the spirit walked out, the spirit walked around for few hours, reading everything on the walls as it went. The spirt stopped in one room which had a pit in the middle full of a orange liquid with swirls of Black in it. The spirt stripped down and entered the pit, after a hour of soaking and meditating, the spirit left the pit with all tattoos all over Padme's body. The next room the spirt entered was a lightsaber construction room, where the spirit constructed 2 lightsabers, but these lightsabres could do what no other lightsabe could, extrac souls from bodies.She then stood up and said " I declare my self will now be known has Darth Pad. " The spiri spent weeks learnin about the dark side there Until the one day she decided to go to tatooine because there was a strong connection to Padme's body their. Recruting Slaves After Darth Pad arrived on the planet of Tattooine, she got flash backs of the spirits life before death and was reminded on how much she hated the Jedi and the Sith and decided to find bodies for her fallen brothers and sisters, she stumble among Jabba's palac and said " I bet there is a lot of bodies in their ". DARTH PAD entered Jabba's palace, She did not tolerate anything, she killed everyone including Jabba, the only people she didn't was Jabba's slave girls. She used her lightsaber to extracted all their souls and replaced them with her brothers and sisters . She sensed the presence of a strong force user, she told her brothers and sisters to stay at Jabba's palace and get used to their new bodies, She started to follow it to its source finding Luke Skywalker. Where sensing his familiar connectin to her host's body, decides to take him for herself and raise him as her child and future apprentice. She took Luke back to Jabba's palace. Her Brothers and Sisters questioned Darth Pad's discssion to bring a child to the palac. " He is the son of my body, he will help us destroy the empire " Darth Pads brother and sisters agreed, he was strong with the force, they could all sense it. They all agreed to train the boy in the way of the force. The apprentice 30 years had past (The start of a New Hope) and Luke's training was almost finished. Darth Pad was ready to move Luke onto his final stage, to kill Princess Leia ( a while back Darth Pad found out that Leia was Luke's sister) Luke wanting to plz his master left straight away and headed to alderon, meanwhile Darth Pad was on her way to hunt down Darth Vader. The end of Vader Darth Pad had arrived at Darth Vader's castle, She had killed all the Guards and servents, she was not going to stop until she found Vader, then all of a sudden a lightsaber egnited and Vader started striking at Darth Pad and Darth Pad Striked back, but then Vader stopped as if for a second Anikan Skywalker had returned. Vader couldn't strike Darth Pad anymore and dropped his lightsaber, that was when Darth Pad stabbed him right through the heat and then decapited him. Darth Pad took Vader's lightsaber as a trophie and then left. Darth Pad had got in contact with Luke and said " change of plans, bring leia here alive " The called ended. A few hours later Luke had brought Leia back to their hidden base, Darth Pad said to Luke that she had a surprise for him and then straight Up stabbed Luke through the chest and then used her lightsaber and removed Leia's soul from here body, she then had taken the soul out of the dying Luke and had placed it in Leia's body. Luke looked at himself and questioned his master why She did that, to which she replied " Your new body has a stronger connection to the force " Luke couldn't stop rubbing his new hands all over his new female body, Darth Pad sent Luke in a private room to check out his new body. THE END, for now